


Fai il pane?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Early Work, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ti sento sempre dire che ti piace fare il pane, che avresti voluto fare il panettiere, eppure non ti ho mai visto fare il pane. Mi piacerebbe”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Fai il pane?

**_ “Fai il Pane?” _ **

**__ **

Farina.

Acqua.

Lievito.

Cos’altro c’era?

Ah già! Il sale.

Non osava nemmeno immaginare quanto si sarebbe lamentato se avesse dimenticato il sale.

Anche se, probabilmente, avrebbe trovato una scusa per lamentarsi comunque.

Quella prospettiva, anziché scoraggiarlo, lo fece sorridere.

Nino sapeva essere maledettamente irritante quando ci si metteva d’impegno, ma dopo tanti anni in fondo lui s’era abituato. Anzi, quasi gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se avesse tentato di essere più gentile... più umano... sarebbe stato meno Nino, avrebbe stentato a riconoscerlo.

Impasta, impasta, impasta.

Gli faceva quasi male la mano, eppure sorrideva.

Gli piaceva fare il pane, anche se era ormai da parecchio tempo che non gli capitava di averne il tempo.

Gli ricordava di quand’era bambino, quando sua madre gli mostrava come impastare, come fare le forme. Si era sempre divertito con poco.

Non ci aveva più pensato per un po’, a parte quelle rare volte in cui esprimeva il suo desiderio di fare il panettiere, solo per venir puntualmente preso in giro.

Poi, Nino l’aveva sorpreso con quella richiesta.

Si era presentato in cucina quella domenica mattina, con l’aria assonnata. Si era appoggiato al tavolo e lo aveva fissato.

Forse, ingenuamente, si aspettava che gli dicesse qualcosa.

Quando si era reso conto che non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna reazione, si decise a parlare.

 _“Fai il pane?”_ gli aveva chiesto. Ohno aveva continuato a fissarlo, con una nota di confusione nello sguardo.

 _“Perché?”_ aveva domandato di rimando, con tono logico. Nino aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, per poi scrollare le spalle.

 _“Ti sento sempre dire che ti piace fare il pane, che avresti voluto fare il panettiere, eppure non ti ho mai visto fare il pane. Mi piacerebbe”_ gli aveva spiegato, come se fosse una cosa scontata.

Ohno si era limitato ad annuire, come se ancora non riuscisse a capirlo.

Per quella ragione adesso stava impastando gli ingredienti, perso nel suo mondo come sempre, con la mente svuotata da qualsiasi pensiero.

Come quando disegnava, come quando pescava. Come quando la notte non riusciva a prendere sonno, e guardava Nino dormire accanto a lui.

Erano quelle cose che lo rendevano sereno, che lo facevano sentire stranamente felice. Sempre quelle piccole cose alle quali era tanto affezionato.

In un angolo della cucina, accovacciato su una sedia, lui continuava a guardarlo, come rapito, ma Ohno ne era a malapena consapevole.

Solo per un attimo alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello del ragazzo, assorto eppure stranamente ammiccante. Sorrideva, con quel suo solito sorriso che nascondeva milioni di pensieri che si accavallavano.

Così diverso dal suo, spontaneo, privo di altre accezioni.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese Nino, alzando le sopracciglia nel tentativo di assumere un’espressione fintamente innocente. Ohno scrollò le spalle, tornando ad impastare.

Impastare, impastare, impastare. Finché la farina non diveniva un tutt’uno con l’acqua. Finché tutti gli ingredienti non si amalgamavano, proprio come gli ricordava sempre sua madre quand’era bambino.

Quando ebbe finito, si fermò per un attimo, osservando la pasta, con aria soddisfatta.

Sentì Nino ridere, e si voltò a guardarlo per l’ennesima volta.

“Cosa?” domandò, con gli occhi sbarrati. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi posati su di lui, e non riusciva a cessare di ridere sguaiatamente.

“Hai appena guardato quella ciotola come una madre guarda i suoi figli” gli fece notare lui, strappandogli un sorriso.

Ricoprì la pasta, mettendola da parte, e poi accasciandosi su una sedia accanto a Nino, con aria soddisfatta. L’altro lo fissò, come se si aspettasse qualcosa.

“Beh? E adesso che stai facendo?” gli chiese, come se l’avesse offeso.

“Aspetto. La pasta deve lievitare prima di poter fare il pane” rispose, come se fosse (ed effettivamente, pensò, lo era) una cosa scontata.

Nino lo guardò, rabbuiato. Ohno ebbe voglia di sorridere per la sua capacità di prendersela per un nonnulla, ma si limitò a scuotere le spalle, come ad indicare che non era colpa sua se esisteva il fenomeno della lievitazione.

Ninomiya poggiò il mento sul tavolo, volgendo lo sguardo verso la ciotola, abbandonata sul ripiano della cucina, e allora l’altro non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere, di cuore.

“Che cosa c’è?” il tono del ragazzo era infastidito, ma Ohno dubitava che esistesse qualcosa in grado di distruggergli il buon umore;

“Guarda che ci vuole un po’ di tempo perché finisca di lievitare, dubito che fissando la ciotola tu possa accelerare il processo” tutto quello che ottenne in risposta, fu il poco delicato lancio di una pantofola.

Contro ogni previsione, si alzò dalla sedia, girò intorno al tavolo e gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

Nino fece una smorfia, allontanandolo con un brusco gesto della mano.

“Ci posso sempre provare” bofonchiò alla fine, rimettendosi nella medesima posizione.

Ohnno, di nuovo, non ribatté, né fece altro; avrebbe potuto distrarlo ma, in fondo, vederlo cuocere nel suo brodo gli piaceva più di quanto fosse lecito.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Masticava, masticava, masticava.

Il suo viso era stranamente indecifrabile, cosa alla quale non era minimamente abituato.

Cominciava a sentire una sorta di... ansia?

Perfettamente ingiustificata, vista la scarsa importanza della situazione.

Si sentiva come quando mostrava i suoi disegni a qualcuno; il panico che lo assaliva in quei momenti in cui non era in grado di stabilire se ciò che aveva creato sarebbe piaciuto o meno.

E se non ci fosse stato quel velo di agitazione, probabilmente avrebbe riso delle sue paturnie, mentre al momento si limitava a fissare Nino, il quale sembrava divertirsi a continuare a masticare, solo per vedere l’attesa crescere sul volto dell’altro.

“Mmm...” mormorò ad un certo punto. Ohno alzò le sopracciglia, fingendo una falsa noncuranza, ma non riuscendo a non assumere un’aria interrogativa.

Poi lui gli sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi che non si poteva fare a meno di odiare e di amare al contempo; uno di quei sorrisi che non gli facevano mai capire se fosse serio o lo stesse prendendo in giro.

“Non è male” concluse alla fine, continuando a ghignare, perché ormai di ghigno si trattava.

Ohno sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto di più da lui, e in un certo senso ne fu contento.

Di nuovo gli sorrise, e di nuovo si azzardò a scoccagli un bacio.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Nino scosse la testa, come rassegnato, e prese ad accarezzargli un lato del viso, continuando a mangiucchiare il pane, con sempre più convinzione.

“Allora?” chiese ad un certo punto Ohno, beandosi dell’inusuale tranquillità di quella posizione.

“Allora cosa? Ti ho già detto che non è male!” rispose l’altro, abbassando gli occhi per guardarlo male. Ohno rise, con leggerezza.

“Sì, ma... lo posso fare il panettiere?”

Nino lo fissò, alzando un sopracciglio; fu una frazione di secondo, ed Ohno si ritrovò spinto via con forza, accompagnato da un lamento stizzito del ragazzo.

Tutto nella norma, del resto.

Le spinte, i lamenti, la sua apparente irritazione.

Ma, questa volta, entrambi sorridevano.

Avrebbe dovuto fare il pane più spesso, se l’effetto era quello.

Avrebbe dovuto fare il pane più spesso, sì. Persino con lui fermo in un angolo a guardarlo.

E, del resto, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a farne a meno; perché era qualcosa che davvero lo faceva sentire a casa.


End file.
